utauwikitalefandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron
Fusionx963 takes the role of Aaron in UTAUWikiTale. Profile Personality Fusion is very hyperactive. He has many different interests. He likes to draw, flex, play video games (his favorite being Minecraft), and do origami, among other things. He has Autism and ADHD, both of which are highly functioning. This makes Fusion very random and unpredictable. Appearance Fusion wears a pair of glasses so he can see, a digital watch, a survival bracelet and a green shirt with an Omnitrix logo on it, all of these excluding the glasses he found at the Garbage Dump. The shirt used to have sleeves, but they tore when Fusion flexed in front of a mirror. Fusion thinks his shirt looks better this way. In Battle Attacks * An origami crane flies lazily around the bullet board. The crane flies into the Ink Sans's SKILL if Fusion has been hurt or if Ink is on the Genocide Route. * An orange and a blue colored pencil spin across the bullet board, meaning Ink will have to either move or stand still. The blue pencil spins clockwise and the orange counterclockwise. This attack is faster on the Genocide Route. Strategy * One way to spare Fusion is flexing at him three times. After the third flex, Fusion will flex too hard and flex himself out of the room, meaning Ink has won by default. * Another way to spare Fusion is selecting the Origami ACT. Fusion, loving origami, will gladly make for Ink either an origami cup, flapping crane or a toxic crane. Doing this will unlock the yellow text. However, if Ink asks for an origami devil, Fusion will just laugh hysterically. If this happens, Ink will have to select Origami again. Quotes *''That's correct!'' Check *''INK SANS!!!'' Neutral/Pacifist *''I'm floating! ''Neutral/Pacifist *''The past is far behind us, the future doesn't exist. ''Neutral/Pacifist *''8... 3... 5... 25. The rest........... "Co-prints."'' Neutral/Pacifist *''Do svidaniya, comrade. ''at 0 IC *''Flexing? Sure. Why not?'' Flex *''Alright. Flex away.'' #2 *''Nice! You really ARE a good artist!'' Draw *''You want ME to make you something? OH MY GOD!!!!!'' Origami *''Maybe later. I can't just make an origami devil. It requires a certain size of paper.'' if asked to make a devil. *''That I can do.'' if asked to make something else after asking for a devil. *''OW! That hurt!'' you attack him *''Hey! That wasn't very nice!'' you attack him or whoever he was with. *''Here's your origami cup. A cup is the very first thing I ever made.'' if asked for a cup. *''Here's your bird. It's a flapping crane.'' if asked for a bird. *''Here's your bird. It's a toxic crane. It has three heads and tails.'' if asked for a bird. *''Murderer.'' Genocide *''Intruder alert!! Red spy in the base!!'' Genocide *''You're even worse than Error Sans! You kill us individually! ''Genocide Flavor Text *''This hyperactive seahorse loves to create and play.'' Check *''This hyperactive seahorse will see you die.'' Check *''Fusion flexes in!'' Encounter *''Fusion splashes around you playfully.'' Neutral/Pacifist *''Fusion fixes up an article. ''Neutral/Pacifist *''Fusion draws a dragon.'' Neutral/Pacifist *''Fusion looks at his watch.'' Neutral/Pacifist *''Fusion Googles the difference between floating and levitating.'' Neutral/Pacifist *''You flex. Fusion flexes with you.'' #1 *''You flex harder. Fusion goes along with it.'' #2 *''You flex. Fusion flexes very hard... He flexes himself out of the room!'' #3 *''Fusion is ready for your next flex.'' after Flex *''Draw something and show Fusion. He looks amazed.'' Draw *''You ask Fusion to make you am origami cup. Fusion looks excited.'' Origami *''You ask Fusion to make you am origami bird. Fusion looks excited.'' Origami *''You ask Fusion to make you am origami devil. Fusion laughs hysterically.'' Origami *''Fusion wants to see if you bleed ink.'' Genocide *''Fusion is ready to return home.'' spare conditions are met *''Fusion does the cross on yourself gesture.'' IC Trivia *Despite being a seahorse himself, Fusion finds My Little Pony, "Just plain annoying." *Fusion's quote, "The past is far behind us, the future doesn't exist." comes from the second episode of Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared, in which a clock says, "Time is a tool you can put on the wall or wear it on your 'rizd'. The past is far behind us, the future doesn't exist." *His death quote, "Do svidaniya, comrade." essentially means, "Goodbye, friend." in Russian. *Fusion is the founder of the UTAUWikiFell Wiki. *One of his quotes, the one with the random sequence of numbers, was from a dream Fusion had a long, long time ago. Category:Minor Characters